Abstract MetaMedia Training International, Inc. (MetaMedia) and partner Healthy Teen Network will work in collaboration with marketing experts in a comprehensive market exploration to identify the successful commercialization and dissemination models for Crush? mHealth mobile app. Crush is a comprehensive, medically-accurate sexual health application designed for young women ages 15 to 17. It is the first mHealth application in the field of sexual and reproductive health that has been rigorously tested for its efficacy in increasing effective birth control use and clinic utilization by youth in a randomized clinical trial with a sample of 1,200 young women nationwide. Our aim is to make Crush accessible to our priority population by removing any access burden and disseminating it in markets with access to youth. At the conclusion of this project, the project team will be well-poised to successfully commercialize and distribute Crush while removing access barriers by the priority population. During the SBIR CRP study, the project team will achieve three aims/objectives. First, it will assess the SRH mHealth market landscape to identify market opportunities for Crush. Along with a team of experts, we will employ a robust market research strategy, enhanced by technical assistance provided by industry leaders and informed by potential investors, end users and those in the SRH and mHealth fields who have launched or commercialized similar products. This strategy includes qualitative and quantitative methodologies, including an environmental product scan, in-depth interviews and focus groups, as well as additional methodologies commonly employed by market researchers, such as channel analyses and surveys. Second, we will i dentify minimal marketable product(s) (MMP) that will lead to successful uptake of Crush and document required technological features Crush may need to adapt to match the market opportunities identified. Third, we will position Crush for a favorable entrance into the market by developing a final commercialization plan for selected marketing strategies. MetaMedia, a small business with 35 years of experience, is a pioneer in adapting emerging technologies to improve learning and performance. Healthy Teen Network, a national nonprofit organization with 30 years of experience, has a proven track record in applying evidence approaches to develop and evaluate teen pregnancy and STI prevention interventions. Their organizational missions and experience create an ideal partnership for this project.